In electrical connectors utilizing hollow shells and internal insert members carrying one or more electrical contact members, it has often been difficult to accurately locate the insert members in exact predetermined axial positions between and snugly against immovable stop surfaces of the shells particulary when the shells are of one-piece construction. Manufacture of insert members usually results in some variation in the axial dimension due to the effects of manufacturing tolerances. With the stop surfaces being spaced apart to accommodate an axial dimension greater than the lower limit of range of values for the axial dimension, a slight gap can occur between the insert member and one of the stop surfaces often permitting some movement of the insert member.
One solution to the problem has been to construct one of the stop surfaces on an adjustable member to accommodate insert members of differing axial dimensions. In some instances, one of the stop surfaces is provided on a separate shell member and axially moved to snugly engage the insert member. In other instances, a wave washer or other spring member provides an adjustable stop surface to accept insert members of varying axial dimension. Also as described in co-pending application Ser. No. 453,674, a tapered retaining ring is positioned against a tapered surface in the shell and includes a stop surface providing retention of the insert member. The axial position of the stop surface will vary depending on the portions of the tapering surfaces which meet in engagement and the axial dimension of the insert member.
The above described retention techniques utilizing adjustable stop surfaces on separate shell members or on separate retaining members add to the cost and complexity of electrical connectors. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrical connector in which the insert member is retained between and snugly against immovable stop surfaces in which some variation in axial dimension in the insert member is permitted.